generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
History of Rebecca Holiday (Second Season)
After Providence's ambush by Van Kleiss— 1.21, "Payback"Rebecca, Six, Rex, and Bobo try to stand tall and make it to where they previously stood. Staying allied with one another and supporting each other along the way. Rebecca and the group still continue their journey to finding a cure for nanites, but run into more frightful and shocking things along the way. Rampage pins down an EVO for Holiday to take a sample.]] After Providence was ambushed Providence underwent construction, making everyone go home. Rex was sent stay at Noah's house. Later, he had gotten a distress signal. When reaching there, Holiday explained that it attacked the group in the midst of transporting the new power core to Providence. Holiday noticed that Van Kleiss had created the EVO and attempted to get a sample but is thrown into Rex by it. Once Rex finally pinned down the EVO, Holiday got her quick sample. Holiday and the group then spot Van Kleiss and ran to the scene, drawing that he might be after the power core that could potentially fuel a country the size of Abysus. Noah is turned into a rampaging EVO by Van Kleiss in the midst of a the battle and he ran throughout the streets, creating havoc. Holiday contacted Rex, in result of the sample, telling him that Van Kleiss' nanites are highly unstable, meaning that if Noah didn't get cured soon enough, he could stay an EVO permanently. When safely curing Noah, Rex went back to Providence saying that he didn't care if Providence was under construction and that he was moving back. Holiday had the same feelings. 2.01, "Rampage" Waste Land After a Providence ship was randomly under attacked by a strange EVO, Rex and Six are sent to investigate. Holiday, like always, was there to inform them of their objectives by traveling over a Pacific Gyre. Holiday explained that the same currents that have swept up the garbage has done the same with nanites, allowing there to be aquatic EVOs underneath the water. She also explained that the passengers on the ship weren't harmed at all and that the reactor cores being transported had fallen underwater and that they could already be cracked—leaking radio activity. If damaged, it's steam could travel to the mainlands. Before the team sets off for a mission, she requests for a souvenir; unable to communicate once they've submerged. 2.02, "Waste Land" Alliance When Rex and Bobo go to the Bug Jar to reset the shield regulator, Holiday temporarily communicated with Rex to check on them. Rex ran into Van Kleiss and The Pack, along with Circe. Holiday suggested Rex fix the shield first, but she could quickly guess that Circe was there due to Rex's attraction to following the Pack so desperately. Holiday then gave in covered him by saying that she'd buy him some time. After a long wait, Holiday was communicated. She demanded that this time Rex should fully fix the shield regulator before the EVOs inside of The Bug Jar escape. Unfortunately, the machine was shut off temporarily and allowed the shield to die down. Sometime after, Rex and Bobo teamed up with Circe and Biowulf to get the shield restarted. 2.04, "Alliance" Robo Bobo When Rex began to notice something strange about Bobo Haha, the first thing he does is discuss it with Holiday. While Holiday is working and running studies on a Rabbit EVO, Rex continues to question off topic. Unaware of his behavior, Holiday finds nothing wrong with it. After a brief story about Bobo's background, Holiday even mentioned that his behavior tends to rise to a responsible level, but never really minded it since it meant less trouble. Holiday, who needed to concentrate on her studies, told Rex that she didn't have time and should speak to Bobo about it. After Rex, at some point, finds out that "Bobo" had been Robo Bobo he spoke to which has a computer screen showing the real Bobo via live broadcast. Holiday walked in happening to see it from a different angle—which appeared to look like Rex staring into Bobo's hindquarters. Feeling in such an awkward position she walked away. In the Petting Zoo, Holiday was doing more studies on the EVO Rabbit whom was leashed to a wall. Meanwhile, Agent Six walked in, putting himself in a danger zone, Holiday quickly ran to push Six out of the way to avoid the EVOs reach. Later, Holiday revealed to Six that the Rabbit was a starving female EVO whom happened to be pregnant. While down there, Holiday sent an urgent message to Rex telling him to quickly come to the Petting Zoo. Holiday then appeared to be capturing loose offspring of the EVO At this point, Rex had used his technopathy on Robo Bobo to do the very opposite at good and bad. Holiday demanded Robo Bobo to help Rex. Robo Bobo got the wrong idea and released the EVO causing Holiday to be utterly shocked. She tells Robo Bobo to keep the mother away from Rex since her actions are to protect her young. Later, Holiday and Six attempt to capture the baby rabbits on their own. The real Bobo returned and put the chaotic Robo Bobo to an end. At this point Holiday is completely bewildered. At this point, the baby rabbits are all caught and the mother rabbit is calmed by Holiday. Causing all to end well. 2.05, "Robo Bobo" Mixed Signals Rex is sent to Doctor Holiday in order to, as always, run tests after he went through strange trances. Holiday mentioned that all that studies showed nothing and the problem could be psychological. When Rex had another vision, Holiday quickly examined him. Again, she stated that all things looked normal and that it was beyond her understanding to explain. Holiday returned in with Bobo to see her hair blow dryer involved in what appears to be a large machinery that Rex built via his trances. Suddenly, Rex has another one of his visions, allowing a long tube to hook him up with the machine. Bobo and Holiday are startled by this and attempted to wake him up. Rex wakes but he machine appears to already be functioning. The machine's tentacle-like tubes move themselves around and knock Holiday and Bobo back after she contacts Agent Six for backup. While Holiday and Bobo evaded the machine, a mysterious man in a suit walked in; shutting down the machine and allowing Holiday to be released. The infiltrator takes off his mask and revealed himself to be Rex's brother, Caesar, leaving Holiday shocked. Holiday told him that if he attempted to take Rex away, it won't be easy. Rex had set up a plan and told Holiday that it was alright; leaving her worried. Later, studies and DNA tests showed that Caesar is, in fact, Rex's brother. Holiday had a discussion with one another and Six saying that he would be a good aspect to Providence. Six, who highly disagrees with this believes that he'll be the opposite. Holiday then protests; saying he was the one who built the nanites, therefore having more experience with it. 2.07, "Mixed Signals" Outpost At Providence, Holiday gave Rex a shot similar to a vaccine just to ensure his safety. She implied that there might be all types of poisonous insects, diseases, or worse in the rain forest of La Selva. Holiday also included that a Providence station had just captured a large batch of EVOs and that it might be the Green Fist's next target. As time passed by, Rex communicated Holiday about the toxin that he had gotten infected with after being attacked by an the Chupacabra he though was an EVO She explained to Rex that the nanites in his body were fighting it down, but are only slowing it down from killing him. She said that she would need a sample from the creature that will allow her to synthesize an anti-toxin. Later, the chupacabra is caught and the sample is sent to Doctor Holiday who quickly makes the anti-toxin for Rex. 2.08, "Outpost" Moonlighting When in the briefing room, Doctor Holiday, Agent Six, and Rex watch a small video commercial of the EVO Guys. Holiday, who took this seriously more than Six and Rex believed that this was extremely dangerous if EVOs aren't handled correctly. 2.10, "Moonlighting" Without a Paddle After Rex finished his enrollment at Benjamin Franklin High School with Noah, he went back to Doctor Holiday, telling her about his experience there. Holiday was really proud of him, however, began to make educational plans for him. She admitted that she had been too mild on his education and that she'll be beginning to teach him new academic subjects such as science, history, and Spanish. She believed that the 98% on his trigonometry test wasn't good enough. 2.11, "Without a Paddle" Written in Sand When going on a mission in the desert with Providence, Doctor Holiday watched closely as Rex went on a expedition through a sandstorm. Holiday described that the storm made it a nanite free zone. While Rex's main objective is to place a sensor in the middle of the storm, he lost it. Noticing Van Kleiss, Holiday warned not to go after him Rex. Rex tried to stop him, but he disobeys and flies out of her sight. Holiday, Bobo and other agents are caught in the storm as it grew worse. They were picked up by The Keep, but Holiday warned Six that Rex hadn't returned, making Six ensure his return by sending out a search party. When Holiday helped Six and the rest of Providence searched for Rex, White Knight stated that he wouldn't sacrifice a whole team just for Rex. Offended, Holiday turned off the intercom. Afterward, she contacted Ceasar and notified him of their search. Ceasar suggested tracking down Rex's traces of selenium Rex naturally give off. Surprised by this, Holiday takes it into consideration. Eventually, Holiday finds him; locating a huge trace of selenium. Later, When going into a room in order to examine Zag RS's remains, Ceasar states that Zag RS was rebooted and her memory was wiped clean; which Holiday and Six somewhat find strange. 2.12, "Written in Sand" A Family Holiday Holiday visited Moses Labs when he revealed a new invention to the public. After some time, Doctor Branden Moses revealed that he had found a cure for incurables. This began Holiday's first option for curing her sister. Calling him, she brought him to examine Beverly. However, Rex doesn't trust him. Holiday, who felt strongly about this tells Rex to mind his business and that it's something he wouldn't understand. Bringing it up to White Knight, he refused as Holiday protested that she's earned 5 years of personal time. He said he didn't like the idea nor Beverly. He stated to not bring her back if the cure didn't work. Later, she spoke in with Six and told him this was the only chance she had. Later, her sister was taken and transported to Branden Moses. While Holiday gave Moses Beverly, Holiday finds out it's a scam by Six and Rex. Holiday fought to get her sister back, but fails once Beverly is taken. Back at Providence, Holiday, Rex, and Six do research on what Branden's natural intent is with Beverly. He discovers that he uses them as weapons, selling them to bidders. White Knight contacted the team telling them that he and Holiday had a deal and that Beverly is now a lost cause. Holiday is mournful over this believed that it was over. However, Six lied to White Knight and instead of returning back to Providence on The Keep, they search for Branden Moses themselves. Later, the group go out to get more information from Five, who informs them on the auction. Just in time, they find Branden and Holiday confronted Branden by violently punching him after he insulted Beverly because of their interruption. Branden then showed Beverly being placed in the machine, causing her to mutate. Holiday watched in horror as Beverly broke out and nearly attacked her before Rex defended her, but Holiday warned Rex to not hurt her. Catching up to Branden, Six and Holiday cornered him until he cowardly confessed that there is a chance for Beverly to be cured. After an explanation, Holiday fully understood and tried to complete it herself. After Branden escaped, the group are caught by White Knight and are ordered quickly finish the job. While trying to reconfigure the machine, Holiday is attacked by Beverly, but is saved by Rex yet again. Breaking down, Holiday was at loss for actions. Six motivated Holiday by telling her words of inspiration. Holiday had set the machine to the right configuration, but was missing one important aspect—Six's magna blades. Six put his life at risk then was helped down by Rex. Beverly was cured as Six's life was also saved. Holiday was reunited with her sister and embraced one another. Bringing her back to Providence and getting closer to Six, they both go on a date. 2.15, "A Family Holiday" Exposed reacts nervously as she is interviewed by Ultimate Exposure.]] When Providence is interviewed by a news crew, one of the first to be interviewed is Doctor Holiday. Introducing herself to them and telling them her main accomplishments with Providence, the host, Diane Farrah, asked her to "cut to the chase" asking her how this war affects her with being a woman. Holiday nervously dropped her pen and partially embarrassed herself on camera by knocking her head on the microphone. Trying to avoid further awkwardness, she suggested that Rex show them his duty. At some point, Rex and Bobo Haha released EVOs to get more camera attention. Rex failed to recapture one that was on the loose and could possibly be a great threat to Providence. Holiday told the group that the EVO was electro magnetically contained and commanded them to capture it. The EVO grew larger and escaped all over Providence. Watching it's every move as Rex and Bobo chased it around, Holiday had trouble every now and then directing the group into chasing it the correct way. She then mentioned that the group mustn't let it get to the central power core. However, she is interrupted by Diane, who comes in to be curious. Holiday lied and walked off Diane elsewhere with another excuse. After the news crew left and the EVO was stopped, Diane's interview aired on television. It appeared that the whole video was about Agent Six. Doctor Holiday found it hard to believe, asking "what is this world coming to?". 2.16, "Exposed" Grounded When Providence set off to field train with other Providence corporations around the world, Doctor Holiday mentioned that was excited to test her anti-matter theory. At the end, she reappeared shown to be running scans on the newly recruited Jungle Cat. 2.17, "Grounded" Six Minus Six Ceasar created a memory machine that could possibly allow Rex to regain his forgotten memories. Holiday, was proud to see this moment and held his goggles for him. When something went wrong with the machine, Holiday watched in horror as Six saved him and lost his memories of the last six years in the process. Six had awoken and questioned where he was. Later, Holiday had a talk with White Knight. White said that having a Six around with a lost memory isn't safe. He then ordered Holiday to run tests on him to see how much has changed. After going on a massive city rampage on a mission with Rex to catch an EVO; Holiday finally got the chance to examine Six. No matter how serious Holiday tried to be with him, he kept flirting. When truthfully telling how much of a poor job he did on the mission, Six got offended and insulted her. Holiday is left speechless as he rudely walks away. Six later considered regaining his memories back in order to be the person Providence once knew. Six said that doing it for Holiday was worth the risk. Touched by this, Holiday watched in hurt when the process was being done once again. Rex destroyed the machine; saying that he'll help Six become that person again. Holiday stood beside him, also supporting the choice. 2.18, "Six Minus Six" Lions and Lambs Meanwhile a fight was happening between Rex and Breach; Breach transported a Tyrannosaurus Rex into the mordern world. Doctor Holiday made sure that the team didn't kill the dinosaur; stating that is a scientific find of a lifetime and that something far worse could occur. After Breach's depart, Providence brought the dinosaur in a containment tube, leaving it in the Petting Zoo. Sooner or later, it turned back to it's normal age within two hours. After Rex was ordered by White Knight to reel Breach to the good side of Providence, Agent Six pulled Holiday to the side; telling her that something wasn't right with White's behavior; signalling that he's up to no good. Holiday understood and claimed that she'd look into it more. When Rex got Breach and the two were finally socializing, he communicated with Holiday, telling her to keep White Knight off his back. After being transported to the future by Breach, Rex asked Black Knight about Doctor Holiday's whereabouts, but never got a reply as to where she was. 2.19, "Lions and Lambs" References }} Category:Character histories Category:Rebecca Holiday